


Do you like the stars?

by ARadioHostNamedPidgeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/pseuds/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon
Summary: Yet another high school AU. Patton's parents always fight, and he doesn't trust them enough to come out. His brother, Damien hides a relationship with Remy. On Patton's first day as a junior, manages to make two friends and a crush. Logan also gets a crush, his first ever. How will this go? Nobody knows. Not even me. My notes for this are more organized than the actual story.





	1. And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Parents fighting  
> I'll probably change the title.

“Logan, the library closed 10 minutes ago. I’m sorry, but you need to leave for the night.” The librarian pushed her glasses up her nose. Logan nodded and set down his book.  
“My apologies, Ms. Valerie. I was reading a fascinating book on Mercury, and must have gotten distracted.”   
Valerie laughed, a bright, clear sound. “I’ll check it out for you.”  
Logan packed up his bag, and Valerie handed him the book as he slung it over his shoulder.   
“Farewell, until tomorrow.”  
“Don’t you have school tomorrow?”  
“Yes, but I plan to return after it ends.”  
Valerie waved at him, and Logan closed the door.  
His house was only a short walk away, and Logan quickly walked through the brisk autumn air. His bag dug into his shoulder as he hurried down the dark streets. His house was aglow with lights, signaling his mom had arrived home from work. He fumbled open the front door with cold fingers, and slipped into the welcoming house.  
“Logan, you’re home! How was the library?” His mom came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. “I made pasta for game night.”  
Logan smiled. “The library was calm. I’ll grab Scrabble and Pandemic.”  
Several hours later, Logan’s mom had gone to bed. He was nestled in a pile of blankets on his bed, laptop glowing bright, Skyping his best friend in the whole universe. Virgil was complaining about Roman Prince again, as he drew in a purple sketchbook.  
“Anyways, my laptop’s about dead, so I’ve gotta go.” Virgil said as he closed the sketchbook. “See you tomorrow.”   
Logan nodded and ended the call. It was only midnight, but Logan tried to sleep anyways, knowing he would regret not sleeping tomorrow.

Patton’s parents were fighting again. His brother, Damien, was frantically texting his boyfriend. He whispered, “Hey, we can go to Remy’s house for the night. His parents will drive us to school tomorrow.” Patton nodded, grabbed his backpack, and shakily stood up. Damien gave him a quick hug, and the two slipped out of the house. Soon, Patton was snuggled up on Remy’s couch with a mug of hot cocoa. Remy and Damien were upstairs, and Remy’s parents were asleep. Patton gently blew over the liquid, causing the marshmallows to bob and float around.  
“Tomorrow will be better.” he quietly promised himself.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton meet. Warnings: food referenced.

Patton hated being the new kid. Of course he had to join a new school two weeks into the school year because his parents couldn’t submit apparently paperwork on time. Everyone would have already made friends. He stepped out of the car and pulled his bag higher on his shoulders. He was going to make friends, no matter what.  
Logan had an uneventful day, up until lunch. He sat at his usual table with Virgil, and the rest of their friends, and began to eat when someone tapped him on the shoulder. A boy with curly golden brown hair, freckles, and vividly blue eyes covered by thick glasses stood there.  
“Can I sit here?” he asked eagerly.  
Logan froze. “Um, y-yes.”  
Virgil snorted, and Logan shot him a quick glare.  
The boy sat down and said, “I’m Patton! What are your names?”  
“I’m Remy, purple hair is Virgil, the guy with the Slytherin shirt is Damien, cardigan and tie is Emile, and our resident nerd is Logan.”  
“So, what classes do you have next?” Logan asked, having regained his voice.  
“I have history with Mrs. Connor, then band with Mrs. Kossler, and finally math with Mrs. Dwyer.”  
“We will have history and band together.”  
“Oh! What instrument do you play?” Patton asked. “I play the flute.”  
“I play percussion.”  
They continued talking, and Logan was almost glowing inside. He really enjoyed talking to Patton for some reason he couldn’t comprehend. Patton was nearly beaming, his eyes dancing. The bell shocked both of them, and they quickly packed up. The last thought both of them had before they got pushed out into the corridors was that they really liked the other.


End file.
